


You looked too long...

by PhakeFysics



Series: Fallen Hero - Abyss/Anton [6]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other, negative mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics





	You looked too long...

‘Huh… that was easy’, you think, plunging into Anton’s mind. You’d expect a heavy amount of resistance trying to breach through the walls. Maybe he wasn’t expecting it. Maybe you were better than you thought.

You find yourself in a pleasant sort of lobby. It was clean, minimal, functional, yet inviting, cozy. The arm chairs and lounges looked excessively comfortable. It was pristine. Manufactured. Too Perfect.

Approaching the receptionists desk, someone smiled up at you. It was hard to tell who it was, their image and face blurred and glitched out, making your eyes hurt, so you are forced to look away at the clock. It was ticking, the second hand going, you watch as the next minute is supposed to tick over, but it never does. 

“Oh, please, don’t look at the clocks. They don’t like it.” The receptionists voice is a mix of masculine and feminine, their form shifting. “Please, step through the door to the right. The tour will begin shortly,” their voice echoed and strained your ears despite their whispering voice.

You weren’t stupid. You knew this was the front. A facade. What lurked beneath, you weren’t sure. But clearly Anton’s mind was guarded and prepared for intruders. Whether to make someone truly believe nothing lay beneath, or carefully cultivated to give the initial impression of Control, you weren’t sure the intent. 

Stepping through the door, the pristine, modern hall stretched a good hundred feet. That is… until you took your first step. The doors slammed shut behind you, the hall stretching and twisting into infinity, disorienting you. A sudden high pitched whine settling in the base of your skull.

Your initial thoughts forced a panic into your mind. Were you really the intruder here? Or did you just get yourself trapped in here with him? The featureless doors on either side of the constantly-moving hall stood still and locked. One by one the lights flickered out, leaving you in momentary darkness. 

The whine stops and all you can hear is your startled breathing. This… probably wasn’t the greatest idea. 

A low red glow seeped from under the doors, magma slowly burbling forth, making you drip with sweat, forcing you to back up and press your back against the wall - where the door once was. The wall was ice cold, sending a jolt up your spine, but at this point - it was better than the liquid magma slowly filling the hall. 

It singed your shoes, coating your ankles, then… began sliding up your legs. It burns. It hurts. Please stop the pain. Your mind hazes and you feel the kinship of anger. Pure, unbridled. Yes. You understand. You feel the hate too. The lava whispers to you, stoking your inner fires, bringing forth your own demons. Feelings mingle, coalesce. For a moment you wonder if you’re Anton, or if he is you. 

The Lava around your waist lurches, pulling your down, sinking you into the floor, covering your body, pulling you down.

You hear an inhuman scream. You’re not sure what the source was. But it hurt, bringing forth the high pitched ringing in the base of your skull again, settling like a predator, contently full from its gorging of prey.

The lava pulls you through, and you’re falling. Into nothingness. The Abyss. Just below the surface. So this is where Abyss made their home.

Abyss’ sharp voice growled out in a cackle as you fell, deeper and deeper. It felt like years. Millennia. How long had you been falling? Was time even passing anymore? The constant, maniacal laughter was beginning to rip at your sanity. Please make the laughing stop... Stop. 

_ **Stop stop stopstopstopstopstopstop STOPSTOPSTOP!** _

_‘SPLASH’_

You hit an unending ocean with a lung crushing smack. No sound. No light. No air. You can’t breathe. You’re drowning. Please someone help… But you’re not dying. Your lungs beg, plead, struggle for air. You reflexively suck in water, but you won’t die.

You can’t rip your mind from the water. You can’t find the exit. There are none. You’re drowning.

Then you see something. Another figure, floating there, his eyes closed. They slowly open. Anton looks at you, his form cracked and broken. A shell, wavering in and out. A ghost. His eyes are dull and barren. 

“It’s not fair, is it?” He asks, his voice hoarse and barely there.

Before you can open your mouth to try and speak, you feel like you’re hit smack in the chest with a jet and you are propelled so hard and so fast out of Anton’s mind that you topple back in your chair, crashing to the floor.

All your senses are suddenly flooded with the sounds, scents, sights, and smells of Los Diablos. 

You’re home… You’re free. 

Serves you right for peering too long into the Abyss.


End file.
